FAQ/Словарь
thumb|left|40pxСловарь слов и терминов, использующихся в игре. А • Б • В • Г • Д • Е • Ё • Ж • З • И • Й • К • Л • М • Н • О • П • Р • С • Т • У • Ф • Х • Ц • Ч • Ш • Щ • Э • Ю • Я A • B • C • D • E • F • G • H • I • J • K • L • M • N • O • P • Q • R • S • T • U • V • W • X • Y • Z • Символы Сокращения *''разг.'' – используется только в разговоре *''сокр.'' – сокращение *''торг.'' – используется только в торговле *''устар.'' – устарело *''мат.'' – матерное *''др.'' – другое А *'Альфа-тестирование ' (от англ. alpha testing) — имитация реальной работы с системой штатными разработчиками, либо реальная работа с системой потенциальными пользователями/заказчиком. Чаще всего альфа-тестирование проводится на ранней стадии разработки продукта. *'Альфач' (разг.) — участник альфа-тестирования. *'Антилевиафан' (разг.) — сборка, созданный для прохождения режима "Вторжение". *'Антилев' (сокр.)(разг.) — сборка, созданный для прохождения режима "Вторжение". *'Антилевик' (сокр.)(разг.) — сборка, созданный для прохождения режима "Вторжение". *'Ап' (от англ. up) — повышение характеристик чего-либо. *'Апдейт' (от англ. update) — обновление. *'Афк' (сокр. от англ. away from keyboard) — отойти от компьютера, оставив игру открытой. Б *'Баг' (разг.) — программная ошибка. *'ББ' (сокр. от англ. bye-bye) — пока-пока. *'БЗД' (сокр.) — режим Большие Злые Дикобразы. *'Бензовоз' (разг.) — сборка, созданная для фарма бензина. *'Берунг' (разг.) — игрок, который избегает боевых действий и захватывает базу врага с целью быстро завершить бой и заполучить бензин. *'Бета-тестирование' (от англ. beta testing) — интенсивное использование почти готовой версии продукта с целью выявления максимального числа ошибок в его работе для их последующего устранения перед окончательным выходом продукта на рынок, к массовому потребителю. Бета-тестирование предполагает привлечение добровольцев из числа обычных будущих пользователей продукта. *'Бета-тестер' - участник бета-тестирования. *'Ботовод' (разг.) — игрок на сборке без колес с "Кавказом" или дронами, не требующий присутствия человека для игры. *'Бочкомет' (разг.) — "Дикобраз". *'Бумстик' (разг.) — «Копье взрывное», чуть реже Ланселот. В *'Вайп' (от англ. wipe) — удаление всех накопленных предметов и сброс статистики всех аккаунтов. *'Ваншот' (от англ. one shot) — убийство с одного выстрела. *'Вафля' (от нем. waffe) — интересное, необычное оружие, чуть реже - крафт. *'Вертолет' (разг.) — дрон "Сокол". *'ВБР' (сокр. от Великий Белорусский Рандом) — термин, пришедший из WoT, обозначающий работу генератора случайных чисел. *'Винстрик ' (от англ. winstreak) — серия побед. Г *'Газген' (сокр.) — «генератор на газе». *'ГГ' — то же, что и GG. *'ГМ' (сокр. от англ. gamemaster) — администратор игры, отвечающий на вопросы игроков и следящий за соблюдением правил игры. *'Гелик' (разг.) — плазменный излучатель Гелиос. *'Горка' (разг.) — сборка с носом в форме клина для переворачивания противников. *'Грифер' (от англ. griefer) — игрок, портящий игру другим игрокам. *'Гроб' — угловатый, закрытый и тяжелый крафт. Д *'Дамаг' (от англ. damage) — урон. *'Декаданс' (от фр. décadent) — самоубийство игрока после потери оружия/движителей. *'Декап' (разг.) — снятие захвата базы. Противоположно Кап. *'Деф' (сущ. от англ. defense) — защита. *'Дефать' (гл. от англ. defend) — оборонять цель. *'ДПС' (разг.) — то же, что и DPS. *'Дрон-аутист' (разг.) — дрон "Прихвостень". *'Дрон-камикадзе' (разг.) — дрон "Запал". *'Дрон-шахид' (разг.) — то же, что и Дрон-камикадзе. *Дроно-Матка (разг.) - Крафт имеющий много дронов Е Ж Жир (разг.) — бронемобиль с большим запасом прочности(Параметры), в основном на кабине Горбун. З *'ЗБТ' (сокр. от "закрытое бета-тестирование") — бета-тестирование игры для избранных. *'ЗБТшник' (разг.) — участник закрытого бета-тестирования. *'Замес' (разг.) — динамичное сражение на небольшой территории с участием большого количества игроков. *'Зубило' (разг.) — "Зубодробитель". И *'Ивент' (от англ. event) — События. *'Инвайт' (от англ. invite) — приглашение либо запрос за приглашение. *'Инвиз' (сокр. от англ. invisible) — невидимость. *'Изи' (от англ. easy) — легко, просто. *'Имба' (сокр. от англ. imbalansed) — сборка, оружие, аппаратура, которое нарушает баланс игры и становится очень популярным из-за лучших характеристик. К *'Кап' (сокр. от англ. capture) — процесс захвата (сектора или базы противника в игре Crossout). *'Капер' (др.) — персонаж занимающийся капом. *'Камикадзе' (разг.) — игрок, любящий самоуничтожаться. Иногда относится к дронам "Запал". *'Каукан' (разг.) — капкан. *'Кидала' (разг.) — то же, что и Ливер. *'Килл' (от англ. kill) — **1) убийство персонажем игрока другого персонажа либо бота (НПС). **2) в множественном числе обозначает количество убийств или число убитых фрагов (жертв). *'Киллстрик' (от англ. killstreak) — серия убийств (киллов). *'Кинуть пати' (разг.) — пригласить в отряд. *'Кирпич' (разг.) — **1) то же, что и Гроб. **2) шутливое название неопределенной единицы измерения игровых величин в интерфейсе. *'Крафт' (от англ. craft) — созданная пользователем сборка бронемобиля, или производство предмета в Местах производства. *'Климат-контроль' (разг.) — дополнительные модули. *'Краш' (от англ. crash) — закрытие программы вследствие критической ошибки. *'Кэп' — **1) (сокр. от англ. Captain Obvious) — человек, который говорит очевидные вещи. **2) знающий человек, способный провести на миссию и пройти её. Л *'Лапы, лапки' (разг.) — ходовая МН-Л 200. *'Лвл' (сокр. от англ. level) — уровень. *'Лев' (сокр.) — Левиафан. *'Лёвик' (сокр.) — Тоже что и Лев *'Лега' (сокр.) — деталь легендарной редкости. *'Ливер' (от англ. leaver) — игрок намеренно бросающий группу, бой или рейд. *'Ливнуть' (разг.) — намеренно покинуть группу, бой или рейд. *'Лол' (разг. от англ. laughing out loud) — аббревиатура, которая выражает смех. *'Лут' (от англ. loot) — предметы, которые выпадают из ящиков. *'ЛС' (сокр.) — личное сообщение, написать сообщение только одному определённому человеку. *'Луз-стрик' (от англ. loss-streak) — термин, использующийся для обозначения серии поражений. М *'Мазершип' (от англ. mother ship) - сборка, везущая 2+ ИИ-модулей. В основном, название относится к носителям колесных дронов. *'Мб' (сокр.) — может быть. *'Мета' — повальная тенденция в игре. *'Мили' (от англ. melee) — Контактное оружие. *'Милишник' (разг.) — игрок, использующий контактное оружие. *'Моб' (разг.) — любой нестатичный объект (чаще всего подразумеваются враги). *'Матка' (разг.) — крафт с основным оружием, как-то: дроны, колёсные дроны, турели. *'Мут' (от англ. mute) — **1) это вид бана. Запрет использования общего или другого вида чата, голосовой связи (исходящей). **2) заглушение другого пользователя («он кричал, потому я его замьютил» — «кинул мут»). *'Муха' (разг.) — то же, что и Вертолет. *'Мясо' (разг.) — слабовооруженный крафт с открытыми взрывоопасными деталями (боеукладки, генераторы, бочки) или с малым запасом ХП. Н *'Напильник' (разг.) — гипотетический инструмент, с помощью которого разработчики совершают Нерф. *'Нерф' (от англ. nerf) — ухудшение характеристик какой-либо детали. *'Нуб' (от англ. noob, измен. вариант слова newbie) — новичок, который совершает множество различных ошибок либо человек, так и не разобравшийся в игре. *'Нубодробитель' (разг.) — то же, что и Зубило. О *'ОБТ' (сокр. от открытое бета-тестирование) — бета-тестирование игры, в котором принимают участие все желающие. Данная стадия разработки является заключительной перед релизом игры. *'Олд' (от англ. old) — игрок со стажем. П *'Палка' (разг.) — Палач 88мм. *'Палыч' (разг.) — то же, что и Палка. *'Паук' (разг.) — крафт на ходовой МН-Л 200. Обычно с кабиной Каракурт. *'Пати' (от англ. party) — отряд (из 4 человек). *'Педобир '(от англ. Pedobear) — сборка с деталями высокой редкости на Низких ОМ. *'Пика ' (разг.) — «Копье взрывное» или Ланселот. *'ПМ' (сокр. от англ. private message) — то же, что и ЛС. *'Пьянка' (разг.) — **1) то же самое, что Замес. **2) какое-то событие или мероприятие (напр. "пьянка с цыганами" - событие "Рыцари дорог"). Р *'Рамомобиль' (разг.) — крафт, в качестве брони которого выступают рамы. *'Рамовод' (разг.) — игрок, играющий на рамомобиле. *'Рарный' (от англ. rare) — предмет редкой редкости. *'Раш' (англ. rush) — быстрая атака. *'Реген' (сокр. от англ. regeneration) — восстановление. *'Резист' (от англ. resist) — сопротивление урону. *'Релик' (разг. от англ. relic) — предмет реликтовой редкости. *'Репа' (разг.) — репутация, получаемая в боях. *'Реповоз' (разг.) — сборка, созданная для заработка репутации. С *'Сетап' (от англ. setup) — набор вооружения команды. *'Скилл' (от англ. skill) — способность, навык или умение. *'Слить' (разг.) — **1) Проиграть. **2) Уход из отряда. **3) Продать быстро на рынке («я слил весь склад», «я слил фиолку, пока она дорогая»). **4) Смешать детали одного и того же качества для получения предмета более высокого качества. То же, что и Фьюз. *'Собачник' (разг.) — игрок, использующий в качестве основного оружия дронов "Прихвостней". *'Сотка' (разг.) — ЗИС-46 Мамонт. *'Сосиска' (разг.) — то же, что и Кирпич в значении №2. *'Сплэш' (от англ. splash) — разлет осколков как явление, или же конкретное значение этого показателя. *'Стеновод' (разг.) — игрок, на сборке в виде стенки, перегораживающей ворота в Гонках. *'Стеночник' (разг.) — то же, что и Стеновод. *'Синтезатор' (разг.) — крафт с основным оружием Синтез. *'Синь, синька' (разг.) — деталь редкого качества. *'Стиллер ' (разг.) — игрок, добивший фраг чужого игрока. Т *'Таракан' (разг.) — то то, что и Паук. *'Таргет' (разг.) — атакуемая цель. *'Тащить' (разг.) — выигрывать и держать превосходство. *'Тело' (разг.) — игрок для отряда. *'Телевизор' (разг.) — в основном, относится к "Очагу", но иногда так называют и "П-23 Защитник". *'Тима' (от англ. team) — Отряд. *'Трехпалочник' (разг.) — крафт с тремя "Палачами" или игрок, играющий на таком крафте. *'Трамплин' (разг.) — то же, что и Горка. У *'УР' (сокр.)(разг.) — ПУ13 Уравнитель. *'Утюг' (разг.) — то же, что и Горка. Ф *'Фарм' (от англ. farm) — добывание ресурса, иного определенного предмета. *'Фаст' (от англ. fast) — быстрое выполнение цели и завершении миссии. *'Фикс' (от англ. fix) — исправление ошибки или недочёта. *'Фиолка' (разг.) — предмет эпического качества. *'Фича' (от англ. feature) — какая-либо полезная особенность, специфическая черта. *'Фраг' (от англ. frag) — **1) очко, получаемое игроком за убийство противника в игре («число фрагов»). **2) сам факт уничтожения противника («фрагнуть» — убить). **3) «жертва» («это мой фраг» — «я убил его»). *'Фьюз' (от англ. fusion) — слияние нескольких предметов, с целью их улучшения. Х *'Хард медь' (разг.) — сложный рейд, за победу в котором выдается медь. *'Хард электроника' (разг.) — сложный рейд, за победу в котором выдается электроника. *'Хотфикс' (от англ. hotfix) — небольшое обновление с исправлением ошибок или недочётов. *'Ховераст' (разг.) — игрок используюший в качестве ходовой ховеры. *'ХП ' (сокр. от англ. hp) — запас прочности(Параметры) бронемобиля. *'ХМ' (сокр.)(разг.) — то же, что и Хард медь. *'ХЭ' (сокр.)(разг.) — то же, что и Хард электроника. Ц *'Цыгане' (разг.) — кнехты Ч *'Чумазый танкист' (разг.) — игрок с маленьким соотношением убийств за бой который играет на медленном крафте с гусеницами и пушками. Ш *'Шахид' (разг.) — то же, что и Камикадзе. Щ Э Ю Я A B *'BB' (сокр. bye-bye) — то же, что и ББ. *'Brb' (англ. Be right back) — Скоро вернусь. *'Bbl8r' (англ. Be back later) — то же, что и BRB. C *'SU' (сокр. see you) — увидимся. D *'Dumbass' (мат.) — тупица. *'DPS' (англ., сокр. damage per second) — средний урон, наносимый оружием в секунду. Очень важный показатель при составлении группы на рейд. E F *'FFA' (сокр. от англ. free for all) — режим игры каждый сам за себя. G *'GG' (сокр. good game) — хорошая игра. *'GJ' (сокр. good job) — отличная работа. H I *'Imba' (сокр. imbalanced) — то же, что и Имба. *'Idk' (сокр. i don't know) — не знаю. *'Ikr' (сокр. i know right) — знаю. J K L *'Lol' (сокр. laughing out loud) — то же, что и Лол. *'LMAO' (сокр. laughing my a*s off) — очень громко смеюсь. M *'mother ship' (разг.) — то же, что и Мазершип. N *'Nerf' (разг.) — то же, что и Нерф. *'NP' (сокр. no problem) — без проблем, ничего страшного. Также может означать no point, то есть "бессмысленно". O *'OP' (сокр. overpowered) — то же, что и Имба. P *'PM' (сокр. private message) — то же, что и ЛС. *'PSA' (сокр. publice service announcement) — публичное оповещение. Q R *'ROFL' (сокр. rolling on the floor laughing) — катаюсь по полу от смеха. S T *'TIL' (сокр. today i learn) — пост, содержащий информацию о мелочах, которые были обнаружены игроками. *'Thx' (от англ. thanks) — спасибо. *'Ty' (от англ. thank you) — спасибо тебе. U V W *'WP' (сокр. well played) — то же, что и GG. *'WTF' (мат. сокр.) — недоумение. X Y Z Символы *'+' — согласие. *'+<число>' — количество необходимых игроков в отряд. *'<число>+' — сила игрока (к примеру 9+, значит более чем 9000 ОМ); Категория:Описание